Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a dumping system. Dumping systems may be used for a variety of purposes. For instance, a dumping system may be used for dumping various types of goods, recycled or recycling materials, trash and other types of waste, etc. Unless otherwise expressly set forth, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is not limited to use for any particular type of materials to be dumped.
A shortcoming of a known dumping system is that it is only configured to dump in a single predetermined direction relative to a base structure (e.g., a support frame) to which the dumping mechanism is mounted. In other words, a known dumping system may only be configured to move in one pattern relative to a base structure to which the dumping mechanism is mounted in order to dump material. A similar shortcoming may also exist with respect to loading material into a known dumping system to be dumped. In particular, a known dumping system may only be configured to receive materials in a certain direction. In other words, a known dumping may have a set configuration that requires material to be loaded into the dumping system in a certain direction.
As a result of such limitations, a known dumping system may not suitable for use in certain locations or environments. For instance, a known dumping system is positioned adjacent to dumpster (e.g., a roll-off dumpster, a permanent or stationary dumpster, or any other suitable type of dumpster), a collection bin, or any other suitable type of device for receiving the dumped materials. For ease of description, each such device for receiving the dumped materials will hereafter be referred to as a dumpster. In light of this layout, a known dumping system having the aforementioned shortcomings must be positioned in a certain way such that the dumping operation is not impeded by the dumpster and the material is properly dumped into the dumpster. The dumping system having the aforementioned shortcomings will not be useful in a particular location or environment if it cannot be positioned in that necessary way. For example, some locations or environments may not have sufficient room for the base structure of the dumping system in order to allow for it to be positioned in the necessary way. The aforementioned shortcomings therefore limit the usefulness and versatility of a known dumping system.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings, there is therefore a need for a dumping system that is adapted to be reconfigured for different types of environments or locations. There is also a need for a dumping system that may be configured to be able to dump in multiple different directions relative to a base structure (e.g., a support frame) to which the dumping mechanism is mounted. Similarly, there is a need for a dumping system that may be configured to be able to move in multiple different patterns relative to a base structure to which the dumping mechanism is mounted in order to dump material. A further need exists for a dumping system that may be configured to be able to receive materials in multiple different directions and/or that allows for multiple different configurations such that material to be dumped may be loaded from different directions. Finally, there is a need for a dumping system that allows for the connections of a carriage to a base structure to be changed (e.g., reversed) such that the operation of the carriage relative to the base structure (e.g., loading of materials and/or movement of carriage, etc.) is different.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may satisfy one or more of the above needs. For example, an embodiment of a dumping system may include a dumping mechanism (e.g., a carriage) that is adapted to be repositioned (e.g., reversed) relative to a base structure (e.g., a support frame) such that operation of the dumping mechanism relative to the base structure (e.g., loading of materials and/or movement of carriage, etc.) is different. For example, an embodiment of a dumping system may allow for the connections of a dumping mechanism to a base structure to be changed (e.g., reversed) such that the operation of the dumping mechanism relative to the base structure (e.g., loading of materials and/or movement of carriage, etc.) is different. Another embodiment of a dumping system may include a base structure (e.g., a support frame) that includes multiple guide plates and/or guide rails to facilitate the desired operation of a dumping mechanism (e.g., a carriage) relative to the base structure (e.g., loading of materials and/or movement of carriage, etc.). In light of at least one and, more preferably, a combination of such features, an exemplary embodiment may be adapted to be reconfigured for different types of environments or locations; may be configured to be able to dump in multiple different directions relative to a base structure to which the dumping mechanism is mounted; may be configured to be able to move in multiple different patterns relative to a base structure to which the dumping mechanism is mounted in order to dump material; may be configured to be able to receive materials in multiple different directions; and/or may be configured to allow for multiple different configurations such that material to be dumped may be loaded from different directions.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.